fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom of Bosco (BD1)
---- |name = Kingdom of Bosco |kanji = ボスコの王国 |romanji = Bosuko no ōkoku |capital = Vockerode |located in = Earthland |controlled by = Xylander Family}} The Kingdom of Bosco (ボスコの王国, Bosuko no ōkoku) is a small country located east of Fiore. Its terrain is incredibly mountainous, especially along its borders. However, Bosco is most know for its lush, expansive green forests where many rare creatures can be found. It is not well know for its military power, having a small military made up of just above two hundred thousand. It is instead most well know for its two main exports of precious metals such as iron, nickel, and silver as well as coal. Bosco does have a bit of a darker reputation due to its rampant poverty rates and slave trade. Localization Bosco is a small country east of Fiore and bordering Seven, Iceberg, Stella, and Fiore with a large river dividing it from Minstrel to its south. Its main exports are Precious metals such as Silver and Iron. It is also known for producing high-grade steel which can actually be found in many buildings all throughout Ishgar. Coal is another primary export of Bosco, mines being found throughout many of their more mountainous regions. Bosco is actually the country in which the first steam engines, which lead to the creation of the train, one of the most popular modes of transportation throughout Ishgar. The terrain of Bosco is very mountainous, large mountain ranges run along nearly all of Bosco's borders with the exception of its border with Stella and parts of Seven. Central Bosco is made up of heavily forested areas, making for great hunting grounds where many rare species of plants and animals can be found. Towns are normally spread far and thin, Bosco's population only being a little over sixty million. The largest city is that of its capital, Vockerode. The city of Vockerode is located in the very center of Bosco, all trade routes moving through Bosco travel through it on their way through. This makes Vockerode the countries economic center, having products from all over Ishgar selling in its marketplace. There are very few other large towns, the majority of places in Bosco being small villages known for farming. Northern Bosco is the farming hub of the country and also regarded as the worst area in Bosco as the large number of farms also means a large population of slaves. Government The Bosconian government is a monarchy ruled by the Xylander family and has been for the nearly last five hundred years, the family seizing power after the original royal family was slaughtered during the dragon civil war. The Xylander are a powerful family by status alone, ruling with an iron fist and looking down on the citizens of Bosco as though they were simply thrash stuck to the bottom of their shoes. It is for this reason that the poverty level in Bosco is one of the highest in all of Ishgar. Bosco is also one of the few countries who have yet to ban the trading of slaves, the country actually being well known for kidnapping citizens from other countries that border them and selling those people into slavery. History Noticable Towns and Landmarks Vockerode: Vorhof: Perchting: Zyfflich: Toppel: Eickedorf: Schweez: Trivia Permission to Fanonize Bosco was given by Ash My version of Bosco has some Germanic influence in it. This is most heavily seen in my town names. This country really hates Izar Tasya, a lot. Category:Country Category:Location Category:Canon to Fanon